


Your Soul Will Capture Me

by novocainlullaby



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainlullaby/pseuds/novocainlullaby
Summary: Josh hates his voice. He only sings for Tyler.





	Your Soul Will Capture Me

**Author's Note:**

> listen I have no idea what this is supposed to be all I know is I love hearing josh sing (u guys know that anathema video???? KILLS ME)

He never fit well with microphones. 

When he grabbed them, his palms were too sweaty and they'd slip around, making him even more of a nervous wreck than he was already. Tyler was the frontman--and boy, was he thankful for that. 

Josh didn't belong in front of a microphone. 

He stayed in his place in the back, drumming to his hearts content. Don't get me wrong, Josh absolutely adores the drums. They're his heart and soul! They might as well be the very fiber of his being, seeing how much of his life he's dedicated to drumming. It makes him feel good. It distracts his mind. 

Still; interview after interview the reporters crammed microphones in front of him or into his palms, and he swallowed down the knot in his throat that overwhelmed with bile--seemingly unable to keep himself from drowning in his anxiety. 

But, like one drowning, it was silent. 

He'd laugh and beam at Tyler, his heart heavy as he eyed him over, assurance seeping through him. 

It's not like Tyler didn't tell him how much he loved his voice. He just never pushed him. 

Sure, Josh sang. Put on any song on the radio and he can scream along to it. He just preferred to tap against his thighs and the center console as Tyler harmonized better. 

Still, that didn't stop Tyler from toning his voice down sometimes to hear the beautiful words slip from his mouth. 

He loved hearing him sing. 

-

They were laying in bed, Josh's head resting on Tyler's chest as his fingers combed through his blue curls. 

They both chuckled along to a dumb YouTube video on Josh's phone, holding it up so Tyler could see, too. 

"Man, what an _idiot_ ," Tyler said, laughing through his teeth. 

"I know! Everyone knows not to try and catch baby animals. Angry moms will follow," Josh said, pointing a knowing finger to him and grinning so wide his eyes might as well have disappeared. 

Tyler couldn't help but melt. It was the same feeling he got when he heard Josh. 

He scooted down a bit once the video was done, a hand still in the others hair to twirl around as his eyes drifted shut. "I love you," he murmured, receiving a hum of affection. 

"I love you, Tyler. With every piece of me."

-

It wasn't until a few hours later that Tyler awoke in a cold sweat, grabbing the sheets between his fingers like he was holding on for dear life. Nausea was pooling deep in his stomach, rising up into his throat, making him dizzy beyond belief. 

Why the fuck was he panicking at 3:08 in the morning? Nothing had happened. No nightmares, no new foods to fear he might throw up from, no stress. 

What the fuck was wrong with him?

It wasn't until his knees curled to his chest and his hands fisted in his own hair that Josh snapped up, immediately sensing the discomfort from the man beside him. 

"I've got you," he whispered, pulling Tyler's small figure into his own bigger one. Tyler was trembling beyond belief, and Josh reached an arm out to grab the trash can beside their bed in case he was sick. 

"Josh?" He asked weakly, voice shaking as bad as he was. 

"Yeah, baby?" Josh whispered back, pushing the small locks of hair off his forehead that glimmered with sweat. 

"Will you sing to me?"

He gulped, a harsh sensation pulling through him. Josh quickly shook it off, knowing he was safe. It was Tyler-- _his_ Tyler. No reporters, no crowd, just the man he trusted and loved more than anything. 

He nodded softly, racking his brain for a tune that would suffice before he cleared his throat. Tyler switched their positions briefly, both sitting up as Josh held him from behind, Tyler's head dropped on his shoulder. Josh gently stroked his fingertips up and down his arms, planting a kiss to his temple before he began. 

_"I am not the only traveler who has not repaid his debt,  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again, take me back to the night we met."_

He could feel Tyler's breathing even out underneath him, his eyes fluttering shut. 

_"And then I can tell myself what the hell I'm supposed to do, and then I can tell myself not to ride along with you."_

_"I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you._  
_Take me back to the night we met,_  
_I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you.  
_ _Oh, take me back to the night we met."_

Josh paused as Tyler shifted, looking down to him in the dim light pouring from a street lamp outside the window. He seemed better, less tense, despite his teeth still chattering. He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders, rubbing his side gently underneath it. 

_"When the night was full of terrors, and your eyes were filled with tears..._  
_when you had not touched me yet._  
_Oh, take me back to the night we met."_

_"I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you."_

A shaky inhale. 

_"Take me back to the night we met."_

Josh closed his eyes this time. 

_"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you."_

_"Take me back to the night we met."_

Josh finished with a deep inhale, eyes opening to see Tyler gazing at him with tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

"Ty?" He asked quietly, asking for a confirmation if he was alright. Asking if anything was. 

"Josh, I..." he paused and simply cupped his cheek, leaning up to press their foreheads together and breathing out a heavy chuckle. 

Josh knew. He always did. 

"Tyler Joseph, I love you. 

_Thank you."_


End file.
